


Chienne de vie

by MamaaKnowsBest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Modern UA, Nasus!chien, Warwick!chien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaaKnowsBest/pseuds/MamaaKnowsBest
Summary: Il n'était pas rare que Lux demande de l'aide à Vi pour garder l'un de ses deux chiens, Warwick ou Nasus. Mais le rapprochement entre la tête blonde et la rosée ne plait guère à Caitlyn; elle se sent délaissée, abandonnée et surtout, remplacée. Les sentiments qu'elle aura nourrit à l'égard de sa colocataire ne feront que s'enflammer, sa jalousie s'embrasant à chaque apparition de Lux dans son champ de vision. Sauf qu'elle ne peut rien faire, rien dire, par peur que ses sentiments soient un jour découverts.Alors elle subit, expliquant clairement son mécontentement à devoir supporter un chien chez elle, mais cachant la jalousie qu'elle ressent à l'égard de la blonde. En espérant, secrètement, qu'il ne se passe rien entre les deux.Si seulement elle avait su...





	Chienne de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, petit one-shot que j'ai décidé de faire sur un coup de tête ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez pris plaisir à le lire ! Bien entendu, je compte approfondir l'univers en écrivant des one-shot (ou des histoires d'à peine une dizaine de chapitre !) sur les autres personnages présent dans cet UA ! Pour mieux vous éclairer, j'ai donc décidé de faire une micro liste des métiers qu'exercent les différents personnages !  
> Caitlyn est professeur dans une université, Vi est boxeuse (obvious uhuh), Lux travaille en tant que vétérinaire, Jinx "travaille" au black, Rakan est professeur de dance dans la même université que Cailtyn, Xayah est gymnaste, Evelynn est une danseuse professionnelle, Ahri est une idole (pas encore mondialement connue), Taric est top-model, Akali travaille dans un sushi bar avec Kennen, dont le propriétaire est Shen.  
> 

Peu de chose agaçait réellement Caitlyn:

Quand Vi ne l'écoutait pas et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Le comportement imprévisible de Jinx.

Et les chiens.

Et dieu qu'elle détestait ces derniers. A toujours aboyer, à vouloir de l'attention à chaque seconde, à grogner pour un rien... Chaque chien qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie lui avait fait vivre un enfer; le voisin qui avait besoin qu'on garde son yorkshire ? Elle l'avait vécu. Ce petite chien lui avait fait vivre la pire semaine de sa vie, à déchirer ses rapports, à pisser partout chez elle, à aboyer des que quelqu'un passait dans le couloir de l'appartement... Bref, elle détestait ces petites bêtes. L'ancienne officier préférait de loin les chats, ils étaient bien plus calmes, plus mignons -de son avis- et si ce n'était pour la litière et les croquettes, ils ne demandaient pas autant d'attention. 

Alors vous devez bien imaginer la surprise de Caitlyn, quand, une fois rentrée d'une journée de cours intensif -où les élèves n'avaient eu de cesse de jouer avec ses nerfs-, elle fut accueillie par des aboiements. Et par la disparition de la lanière du nouveau sac qu'elle s'était achetée, désormais dans la gueule de cet Husky qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir chez elle. 

_Ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu puisses t'en sortir, Vi ! ___

__Elle reconnaissait ce chien: Warwick, le fichu clebs de Lux. Une femme que Caitlyn n'appréciait pas plus que cela, sans pour autant la détester. Elles étaient juste différentes. Et Vi avait tendance à traîner de plus en plus avec la jolie blonde plutôt qu'avec son ancienne coéquipière, s'occupant par moment de ses chiens quand celle-ci ne pouvait pas; elle mettait ça sur le compte du bonnet A que la vétérinaire se trimballait. Cette simple pensée suffit à la faire bouillonner de rage._ _

__L'ancienne officier s'était donc empressée d'enfermer le chien dans les toilettes, pour éviter de le voir plus longtemps et attendit patiemment sur le canapé l'arriver de Vi. Elle était énervée après son amie, vraiment. Son comportement dépassait les bornes. Un sourire apparut donc sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et qu'elle put voir le visage d'abord surpris, puis honteux et désolé de la rosée._ _

__« Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tôt, Cupcake ! », fit-elle, d'une voix faussement sympathique._ _

__« Tous les vendredis je rentre à cette heure-là. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. », accusa la brune._ _

__Elle vit Vi serrer les dents devant le ton glacial qu'avait pris Caitlyn._ _

__« Vi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que ce putain de chien fait encore à la maison ? »_ _

__Caitlyn se leva, faisant face à Vi, ses prunelles bleutées transperçant celles cramoisies de son amie. Celle-ci, entendant le chien aboyer depuis les toilettes, ignora pendant quelques secondes la brune pour aller lui ouvrir. _S'il ose même me toucher, tu n'imagines même pas l'enfer que je te ferais vivre, Vi.__ _

__« Je suis désolé, je... »_ _

__« Tu fais bien d'être désolé. C'est la moindre des choses. »_ _

__Caitlyn savait qu'elle se montrait dure avec Vi, mais le fait qu'elle puisse garder un chien chez elles, sans même lui en parler, l'énervait au plus au point. Voyant Vi réfléchir à ses mots, sûrement pour ne pas plus agacée son amie, celle-ci lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés._ _

__« Écoute Cupcake, je peux tout t'expliquer... »_ _

__Caitlyn se retourna, violemment, pointant un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine de sa colocataire._ _

__« M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ?! Tu vas encore me dire que son autre putain de clebs est malade et qu'il a besoin de rester seul avec sa maîtresse et que, _oh mon dieu_ , Lux avait besoin d'aide pour garder le deuxième, pour éviter qu'il ne se sente trop rejeter ?! », hurla t-elle, bouillonnante de colère. _ _

__Vi leva les mains en l'air, alors que Warwick, l'Husky de Lux, aboyait à ses pieds. Il ne devait pas apprécier le haussement de ton de Caitlyn; déjà que le chien ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer la présence de la brune..._ _

__« Écoute, Lux avait simplement besoin d'aide pour garder Warwick une nuit, alors je me suis proposée pour le faire... »_ _

__« Oh mais quelle bonne samaritaine que voilà ! Tu as bien changé, depuis ses dernières années, à proposer ton aide au premier venu ! »_ _

__« Lux est une amie et elle avait besoin d'aide. », Vi fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le ton que prenait cette conversation. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant à ce que Warwick reste ici une nuit ? »_ _

___Parce que c'est **notre** appartement, parce que tu sais que je **déteste** ce putain de chien et que je ne supporte pas que tu donnes autant **d'attention** à cette fichue tête blonde !_ Mais bien entendu, Caitlyn ne se prononça pas. Elle se retourna, fulminante. Son animosité envers Lux n'avait pas toujours été présente; des mois auparavant, elle arrivait à la supporter. Sauf qu'un jour, elle et Vi se sont rapprochée et ont fini par passer énormément de temps ensemble. Il était même arrivé parfois que la rosée annule leur rendez-vous pour aller rejoindre la blonde. _Enfin, je en peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle est sûrement bien plus son style de femme._ Ses sentiments envers sa colocataire n'était connue que d'elle et de Jinx -qui ne comprenait pas l'attachement soudain de Vi à l'égard de son amie-, et elle refusait que qui que ce soit l'apprenne. Le fait que la bleutée en ait connaissance était une erreur de la part de Caitlyn, un moment de faiblesse de sa part à cause de l'alcool. _ _

__« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais. », cria t-elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de claquer la porte derrière elle._ _

__Elle bouillonnait de colère, détestant se sentir aussi jalouse d'une femme qui pourtant, n'était pas aussi méchante. Mais savoir que Vi passait bien plus de temps avec elle, savoir qu'elle préférait être à ses côtés la rendait malade. _Putain de sentiments._ Ses yeux étaient humides de larme qu'elle peinait à contrôler, honteuse de son comportement et agacée par sa faiblesse. Caitlyn savait qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, pour réfléchir à cette situation, au comportement qu'elle avait envers Vi. La brune savait qu'elle se montrait injuste à se comporter comme une petite-amie jalouse alors qu'elles n'étaient rien de plus qu'amie. Cette pensée lui brisa un peu plus le cœur, sachant que jamais elles ne pourraient sortir ensemble. _ _

__-_ _

__Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de faire le ménage dans son esprit, elle décida finalement de partir dans le petit café en face de l'école où elle travaillait. Au moins, elle y serait tranquille pour ruminer dans son coin. Maudissant le fichu chien de la blonde qui lui gâchait la vie. Ou plutôt, son début d'après-midi. Elle souffla, désespérée, avant de commander un café, le plus noir qu'il pouvait lui donner._ _

__« Cait' ! »_ _

__L'interpellée sursauta, d'abord effrayée que cela puisse être Vi qui venait lui demander des explications, avant de soupirer de soulager en constatant que ce n'était que Rakan. Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, elle ne pouvait nier que sa présence lui changerait momentanément les idées. Et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, à l'heure actuelle._ _

__« Rakan, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. », dit-elle, souriante, avant de pointer la chaise en face d'elle. « Tu veux t'asseoir ? »_ _

__Il fit semblant d'être étonnée, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être invité à passer du temps avec Caitlyn, avant d'accepter, un grand sourire charmeur au visage. _Je présume qu'il ne changera jamais..._ _ _

__« Xayah n'est pas avec toi ? », demande curieusement Caitlyn._ _

__« Non. Elle est restée à la maison se reposer. », il soupira. « Elle s'est blessée hier, durant l'entraînement. »_ _

__« Ce n'est rien de trop grave j'espère ? »_ _

__« Non, non pas du tout ! Le docteur la forcé à se reposer durant le reste de la semaine et tu connais Xayah, elle déteste rester à la maison à ne rien faire. », il posa le dos de sa main contre son front. « Et c'est moi, maintenant, de supporter tous ces petits caprices ! »_ _

__« Comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment. Et puis, pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse ! »_ _

__Rakan fit mine d'être outré avant de rire avec la brune. Celle-ci était heureuse de la présence du Vastaya, toutes ses pensées négatives ayant disparu depuis son arrivé. La même serveuse qui avait servi Caitlyn revint, demandant cette fois-ci ce que souhaitait le beau blond. Il commanda simplement une boisson sucrée et au plus grand étonnement de Caitlyn, n'insista pas pour draguer la jeune demoiselle. C'était quelque chose de plutôt étrange, sachant à quel point il pouvait-être lourd avec les dames quand il en trouvait une charmante. La brune c'était d'ailleurs souvent demander ce qu'en pensait Xayah, de son comportement; mais la Vastaya n'était pas du genre à parler de ce qui la tracassait._ _

__« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ? Tu ne devrais pas être à ses côtés ? »_ _

__Rakan s'appuya sur sa chaise, posant l'un de ses bras sur le dossier._ _

__« Disons que dans son état actuel, Xayah est très facilement irritable. », il fit la moue. « Et elle m'a viré de la maison parce que je faisais "trop de bruit" selon elle. »_ _

__« Laisse moi deviner; tu essayais encore de battre ton record à ton jeu de karaoké ? »_ _

__« Comment tu le sais ?! »_ _

__La brune secoua légèrement la tête, peinée du comportement de son collègue. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée qu'il avait organisé chez lui, avec sa femme et quelques uns de ses amis -dont Caitlyn avait eu l'honneur d'en faire parti. Lui et Evelynn avait passé les trois quarts du temps à tenter battre le record de l'un et de l'autre sur ce jeu karaoké, et c'était la danseuse qui avait finalement gagné haut la main. Sauf que le Vastaya ne s'était pas remis de cette défaite et elle avait déjà entendu Xayah pester après son mari, qui passait ses jours à chanter encore et encore la même chanson. Bien entendu, Evelynn ne cessait de se vanter de sa victoire auprès du danseur, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie de battre le record détenue par la belle blonde._ _

__« Mais du coup, je me retrouve ici, à devoir rester dehors jusqu'à ce que Xayah soit d'humeur plus clémente... »_ _

__Caitlyn avait un peu pitié de ce pauvre Rakan, viré de chez lui à cause de son hyperactivité. D'un autre côté, elle se demandait comment ils faisaient, lui et Xayah, pour vivre un amour aussi passionné, tout en ne supportant pas certain trait chez l'un comme chez l'autre. La brune se pinça la lèvre inférieure en songeant que d'une certaine manière, c'était un peu ce qu'elle vivait avec Vi; elle détestait son impulsivité et sa grossièreté, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être follement tombée amoureuse. Un soupir lui échappa des lèvres, suivit d'une petite mine peu joyeuse, ce qui interpella le Vastaya._ _

__« T'as pas l'air en forme Caity, tu es sûr que ça va ? », demanda t-il, soucieux._ _

__La brune reprit rapidement ses esprits, adressant un sourire s'excuse à Rakan._ _

__« Oui oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. »_ _

__« Mhh. », il plissa les yeux, s'avançant un peu plus sur la table. « Cait', j'ai vu ta tête quand je suis rentrée dans le café. Ça se voit à des kilomètres que quelque chose ne va pas. », il semblait sincèrement inquiet de l'état de son amie. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »_ _

__Après un instant à rester silencieuse, la brune se décida finalement à parler. Non pas pour dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur; elle refusait toujours d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'encontre de Vi à quiconque, mais au moins pour ne pas plus inquiéter Rakan._ _

__« Vi a encore accepté de garder l'un des chiens de Lux à la maison, sans même m'en parler avant. », elle soupira, faisant tournoyer le café dans la tasse nonchalamment. « Elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas les chiens, encore moins Warwick -il passa sa vie à aboyer !- et pourtant elle continue à les ramener à la maison. », elle grinça des dents, détournant le regard. « On s'est disputé à ce sujet et j'ai finis par m'enfuir de la maison et me voilà ici. »_ _

__Résumé bref du comment du pourquoi Caitlyn était aussi dépressif, et bien que cela ne semblait pas convenir totalement à Rakan, il ne chercha pas à obtenir plus d'information. Il posa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule._ _

__« Tu devrais aller clairement lui dire que ça te dérange. »_ _

__« C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois ! Mais elle s'en fiche absolument. », elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés. « Elle préfère de loin accorder tout ce que veut **sa** petite Lux plutôt que de se soucier de ce que je peux penser de tout ça. »_ _

__« Attends, quoi ? Vi et Lux... Ezreal m'en avait parlé que Lux semblait passer énormément de temps avec Vi, mais je pensais pas qu'elle te mettrait de côté pour autant... »_ _

__La brune détourna le regard._ _

__« Vi fait toujours ça quand elle se trouve une "victime". Il suffit d'une paire de sein pour qu'elle se désintéresse de moi et agisse comme si je n'existais pas. »_ _

__Elle serra les dents fasse à tous ces souvenirs de Vi la laissant tomber pour partager le lit d'une inconnue. La brune baissa lentement ses yeux vers sa propre poitrine. _Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas à son goût...?_ Fasse à cette pensée, ses joues rosirent. Elle remercia dieu que Rakan n'est rien remarqué de tout ça, semblant plutôt entrain de réfléchir à un moyen pour remonter le morale à son amie. _ _

__« Vi a toujours été buté et incapable de se mettre à la place des autres. », Caitlyn soupira. « Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte que ce qu'elle fait me blesse vraiment. Enfin, ça devrait peut-être s'arranger avec le temps. », elle haussa les épaules._ _

__Le beau blond lui adressa un sourire plein de confiance._ _

__« J'en suis sûre. Peut-être que tu te prends trop la tête avec ces histoires ! Tu devrais te changer un peu les idées ! »_ _

__« C'est pourquoi je suis venue ici et que je parle avec toi, Rakan. », notifia la brune en riant._ _

__« Je suis parfait pour distraire les gens. Que ce soit pour que Xayah les tue, ou pour leur faire oublier leur problème ! »_ _

__Caitlyn préféra ne rien dire sur le premier commentaire de Rakan._ _

__« Tu sais quoi ? On est encore qu'au début de l'aprem et je suis sûre qu'une virée shopping te permettra d'arrêter de penser à cette histoire ! », avant que la brune ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Rakan attrapa son téléphone et envoya des messages. « Je vais voir si Evelynn et Ahri sont dispo' pour venir avec nous ! »_ _

__Caitlyn n'était pas trop virée shopping, mais ça devait bien faire des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas fait et Rakan n'avait pas tord en disant que ça lui changerait les idées. Et puis, passer du temps avec ses collègues lui rappelerait toutes ces soirées bars qu'ils avaient organisés. Bien qu'elle n'en était pas tout le temps fan -surtout quand Evelynn finissait par se battre parce qu'on avait touché à l'une de ses proies ou que Rakan finissait bourré au point de la confondre avec Xayah-, elle appréciait quand même ces moments à leur côté. Avec la tonne de travail qu'elle s'était coltinée depuis le début du mois, elle n'avait pu participer à aucune de leur sortie, se contentant de rester seule chez elle. Parce que même Vi préférait aller rejoindre sa belle blonde plutôt que de rester avec son amie. _Cait', arrête d'y penser. Tout de suite.__ _

__« Ah ! C'est bon, ils viennent tous ! Tu viens Caity ? Qu'on perde pas de temps ! »_ _

__Après une rapide gifle mentale, Caitlyn vit Rakan se lever et le suivit, payant chacun leur part avant de se diriger vers l'immense centre-commercial de leur ville._ _

__-_ _

__Le groupe n'avait pas tardé à se rassembler, entre embrassade et ragots, Caitlyn ignorait trop où se placer. Elle n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de très tactile, mais quand Ahri se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir la revoir, la brune n'avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser. Evelynn se contenta de lui serrer la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien que les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles préféraient toujours rester, d'une certaine manière, distante. Peut-être à cause de leur caractère respectif ?_ _

__Une fois les salutations passées, Caitlyn dût faire face à la pire des tortures possible; devoir essayer un nombre incalculable de robe et autre vêtement parce que Rakan et Ahri avaient insisté pour refaire sa garde-robe. Evelynn restait en arrière, riant des bêtises de ses deux amis, se battant pour la couleur du chemisier que devait choisir la brune. Le danseur préférait le noir alors que l'idole décrétait que le vert lui irait mieux. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de dire que le rose irait bien mieux à leur amie, mais elle refusa de participer à cette gentille querelle. Elle s'amusa d'ailleurs des signaux de détresse que l'ancienne officière lui envoyait, ne souhaitant sûrement qu'une chose, que tout ça se termine le plus rapidement possible._ _

__C'est donc après plusieurs heures à faire chaque boutique du centre commercial, que le groupe se décida finalement à s'arrêter devant un sushi bar pour manger avant de repartir. Caitlyn ne pouvait que les remercier pour cela, se sentant fatiguée de ces longues heures intensives d'essayage de vêtements et de patience face aux querelles d'Ahri et Rakan pour savoir ce qu'elle devait porter._ _

__« Tu vas voir, Cait, c'est super bon ici ! En plus je connais la fille du propriétaire ! Elle est super cool ! », dit-elle, tirant légèrement la langue._ _

__Caitlyn secoua la tête, préférant restée devant le restaurant, laissant Rakan et Ahri décider pour elle. Evelynn sembla aussi ne pas vouloir entrer, restant à ses côtés. Cependant, avant que la Vastayah ne rentre, la brune put l'entendre chuchoter à leur ami._ _

__« Hey, tu as vu, c'est Vi et Lux ! Tu penses qu'elles sont en rendez-vous ? »_ _

__Caitlyn se retourna immédiatement et analysa l'entièreté de la clientèle au travers de la vitre et, après un court instant, pu voir la silhouette de Vi et Lux, de dos. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Evelynn sembla l'avoir aussi remarqué, son regard ayant suivit celui de son amie, mais ne se prononça pas. _Cait', tu dois les ignorer. Arrête de te soucier de ce qu'ils font, d'accord ? Tu es en sortie entre amis, ne penses plus à eux..._ Mais dieu que c'était dur, en sachant que la femme qu'elle aimait se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle._ _

__Bien décidée à ne plus y penser, Caitlyn redirigea son regard vers Ahri et Rakan, qui discutaient avec une jeune fille asiatique aux longs cheveux roux ébouriffés, tenus en une bien étrange queue de cheval. _Comment est-ce que ça peut physiquement tenir...?_ Elle secoua la tête, voyant du coin de l'œil Evelynn fixer cette inconnue. Ses lunettes étant perchées sur sa tète, la brune put facilement déceler une étrange douleur dans les prunelles ambrées de la danseuse. Ce qui était quelque chose de très déroutant. _ _

__« Tu la connais, Eve ? », demanda curieusement Caitlyn._ _

__La blonde hocha la tête, l'air soudainement attristée._ _

__« Malheureusement, oui. »_ _

___Malheureusement ?_ _ _

__« Elle s'appelle Akali, c'est une jeune employée du sushi bar. Elle n'y travaille que depuis quelques mois. », un sourire remplis de nostalgie apparut sur ses lèvres rosées. « Elle était amie avec Ahri, c'est comme ça que l'on s'est rencontrées, toutes les deux. »_ _

__Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le comportement d'Evelynn interpella Caitlyn, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi. C'était passé quelque chose entre elle et cette Akali ? Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs si jeune, à peine la vingtaine. L'ancienne officière était étonnée de voir que la blonde semblait être du genre à traîner avec des personnes beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. _Je ne peux pas trop parler, Vi a cinq ans de moins que moi..._ Ce qui était souvent la raison de pourquoi Caitlyn subissait autant de moquerie de la part de ses collègues; son amie d'enfance qui était plus jeune avait bien plus d'expériences romantiques et sexuelles qu'elle. La brune n'avait eu qu'une très courte relation amoureuse et elle n'avait encore jamais couché avec personne. Chassant ses pensées d'un rapide mouvement de tête, elle arriva à se concentrer à nouveau sur Evelynn, qui semblait perdue dans sa contemplation d'Akali._ _

__« Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle et Ahri puisse aussi bien s'entendre. Elles ont presque le même caractère ! Elles sont toutes deux très énergiques et toujours présentes pour les autres. », elle passa rêveusement un doigt sur ses lèvres, un geste qui interpella grandement Caitlyn. « Akali est le genre de femme capable de déplacer des montagnes pour ceux qu'elle aime. », son regard sembla se brouiller un court instant. « Parfois, j'envie sa proximité avec Ahri... »_ _

__« Tu es amoureuse d'elle, pas vrai ? », déclara alors la brune, sûre de ses propos._ _

__Avec un soupir, la femme aux cheveux roux hocha la tête._ _

__« Je ne suis pas bonne à le cacher, pas vrai ? », après une courte pause, elle reprit. « Effectivement. Mais... », elle prit une pause, osant lever son regard vers la jeune fille. « Ce n'est pas réciproque. »_ _

__« Oh. Tu as déjà... »_ _

__« Elle a refusé mes sentiments. Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis trop vieille. Ou bien, qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas intéressée par les femmes. »_ _

__Caitlyn sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage d'Evelynn. Elle semblait si triste, forcée d'admirer sa belle au travers d'une vitre. Son regard dévia rapidement vers Vi et Lux, qui semblaient toujours rires ensemble, profitant d'un dîner ensemble._ _

__« Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, Evelynn. »_ _

__La blonde la regarda du coin de l'œil._ _

__« Oh, je vois. C'est à propos de Vi et de Lux. », voyant Caitlyn hocher doucement la tête, Evelynn posa sa main sur son épaule. « Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas faire de conclusion trop hâtive. »_ _

__Étonnée des paroles de la blonde, Caitlyn se tourna vers celle-ci, les yeux plissés._ _

__« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ _

__« As-tu discuté avec Vi à propos de sa relation avec Lux ? »_ _

__« Et bien non mais... »_ _

__« Vi te parlait toujours des relations qu'elle entretenait, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand celles-ci n'étaient pas forcément officielles ? »_ _

__Caitlyn ne répondit pas. Effectivement, la rosée avait prit l'habitude de toujours venir la voir quand elle était en couple, où quand elle semblait avoir des sentiments pour une fille. Vu comme ça, si quelque chose se passait entre Lux et Vi, celle-ci serait sûrement venu lui en parler... _Ou peut-être souhaite t-elle garder cela secret ?_ Le doute envenima son cœur. Mais si Evelynn avait raison ? La brune regarda une énième fois son amie; elles ne ressemblaient pas à un couple, plus à des potes qui seraient venus manger un soir ensemble pour se changer les idées._ _

__« Tu ne devrais pas trop te tracasser avec toutes ces histoires, Cait'. Si Rakan nous a invité, c'est pour que l'on puisse tous se changer les idées, n'est-ce pas ? », avec un sourire, Evelynn tourna le dos au restaurant asiatique, une main plaquée sur l'épaule de la brune. « Je sais des choses. Quand Vi n'a pas la force de te parler de certaines choses qui lui tiennent à cœur, elle vient souvent me voir. Et je peux t'assurer une chose; si il se passe bien quelque chose entre elle et Lux, tu seras la première au courant. »_ _

__Bien que ses paroles étaient sensées la rassurer, Caitlyn ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. Et si elles sortaient effectivement ensemble ? Vi viendrait le lui annoncer en personne ? Mais si c'était le cas, ne risquait-elle pas de craquer face à son amie ? _Si c'était le cas, je devrais être heureuse pour elle._ Avec un long soupir, la brune se tourna à son tour, voyant Rakan et Ahri sortir avec leur nourriture. _ _

__« On va manger au parc ? Il fait plutôt frais dehors ! », proposa Ahri, tendant les sac en plastique à Caitlyn._ _

__La brune les pris, nonchalamment, sous le regard dépité d'Evelynn._ _

__« Tu es sérieuse, Ahri ? Tu n'es même pas capable de porter tes propres affaires ? »_ _

__« Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Caitlyn ! », suivit par Rakan, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie, adressant à Evelynn et à Caitlyn de grands signes de bras. « Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »_ _

__« Non mais je n'y crois pas, pour qui elle se...?! », commença à s'agacer Evelynn._ _

__« Hey, ça va, Eve. Je peux porter les sacs, en plus, ce n'est pas loin. »_ _

__Evelynn pesta une nouvelle fois, laissant ses lunettes retombées sur ses prunelles ambrés. Les deux suivirent rapidement le groupe, s'asseyant à des tables dehors, profitant du ciel étoilé._ _

__« Ce genre de sortie, ça m'avait tellement manqué ! », s'écria Ahri en s'étirant._ _

__Les trois autres approuvèrent, surtout Rakan qui s'était ennuyé ses derniers jours._ _

__« Tu cherches toujours à battre mon record, pas vrai ? », roucoula Evelynn, son coude poser sur la table, tenant son menton de sa main._ _

__« C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il a été chassé de chez lui par Xayah. », se prononça Caitlyn, sous le regard horrifié de Rakan._ _

__« Nan, sérieusement ?! », Ahri éclata de rire. « Tu as fais vachement fort sur ce coup-là, Rakan ! »_ _

__« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est encore plus grincheuse depuis son accident ! », bouda le blond. « En plus, j'étais à deux doigts de te battre ! »_ _

__« Ahah, rêve toujours beau blond. Personne ne peut me battre en chant ! »_ _

__« Même pas Kayle ? », s'enquit Caitlyn, un léger sourire aux lèvres._ _

__« Non. Même fasse à elle, je gagne haut la main. »_ _

__Evelynn continua de se vanter de ses capacités de chant, sous le regard amusé de ses trois amis. Caitlyn était sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu participer à cette soirée, qui lui avait permis de se changer un peu les idées. Au moins, Vi n'était plus le centre de toutes ses pensées. S'en suivit ainsi des rires et des mauvaises blagues de la part d'Ahri et Rakan, ainsi que des anecdotes parfois drôles, et parfois affreusement gênante d'Evelynn. Des discussions parfois sans queue ni tête, ne servant qu'à faire passer le temps. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien, vu que les quatre compères étaient resté dehors, à manger, bien deux belles heures._ _

__« Merde ! Faut que je me dépêche de rentrer ! », Rakan se redressa rapidement._ _

__« Attends, t'es sûr que Xayah va t'accepter ? », se demanda Ahri._ _

__« Mais oui ! Elle ne va quand même pas me laisser dormir dehors ! »_ _

__« J'espère pour toi, mon vieux. Sinon, tu peux toujours venir dormir chez moi si elle te refuse l'entrer. »_ _

__« Merci, mais non merci. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me laisser dehors. Elle ne supporterait pas une nuit sans moi pour la réchauffer ! »_ _

__Ahri se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se lever à son tour._ _

__« Et bien je vais suivre, je dois me lever tôt demain matin. », elle soupira longuement._ _

__« C'est une journée chargée qui t'attends demain ? »_ _

__Ahri hocha la tête en faisant la moue. Les deux Vastayas, après avoir fait la bise à Caitlyn et à Evelynn, s'en allèrent ainsi, chacun de leur côté._ _

__« Tu comptes partir, toi aussi ? »_ _

__Evelynn se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de tourner vers la tête vers le centre commercial._ _

__« Non. Je pense que je vais retourner à l'intérieure. J'ai oublier que je devais me racheter des lentilles de contact. », elle adressa un léger sourire à Caitlyn. « Et pour revenir à Vi et Lux... Si quoique ce soit arrive, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? », elle tapota la tête de Caitlyn. « Attends juste demain matin; mon portable est en réparation à l'heure qu'il est. »_ _

__La brune ria avant d'hocher la tête._ _

__« Il n'y a pas de soucis, Evelynn. Merci encore, et rentre bien ! »_ _

__La blonde lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Caitlyn n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien que si elle y retournait, c'était avant tout pour retourner aller observer sa belle Akali. _Si je ne la connaissais pas, je trouverais cela plutôt dérangeant et flippant..._ Mais jamais la brune n'avait entendu dire qu'Evelynn était déjà tombée amoureuse. C'était si dommage pour elle que son amour ne soit pas réciproque. _J'espère que ça ira mieux pour elle avec le temps...__ _

__Caitlyn frissonna en sentant un courant d'air lui passer dans le cou. Il commençait à faire frais, peut-être devrait-elle aussi rentrer chez elle, se réchauffer un peu ? Elle enfonça le bas de son visage dans son manteau, encore tremblotante de froid. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Se chauffant les mains en les frottant rapidement, la brune se mit en marche. Elle n'était qu'à quelques minutes de chez elles. _Je me demande si Vi est rentrée...__ _

__Et alors qu'elle songeait à son amie, la brune la vit, au loin. Comment ne pas la reconnaître avec sa crinière rose ? Les sourcils froncés, Caitlyn s'avança un peu plus, prête à l'interpeller pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, bien qu'heureuse de ne pas voir Lux à ses côtés. Joie qui ne dura guère longtemps, quand une tignasse blonde rentra rapidement dans son champ de vision. Que faisaient-elles, toutes les deux ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, anticipant ce qui allait se passer._ _

___Non. C'est impossible._ _ _

__Les yeux de Caitlyn s'écarquillèrent, alors que sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._ _

___Ça ne peut pas être réel._ _ _

__La brune posa sa main sur sa bouche, alors qu'elle voyait au loin Vi et Lux partager un baiser. Incapable de rester une seconde de plus, Caitlyn se retourna et s'en alla courir à l'opposer des deux jeunes tourtereaux qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Finalement, c'était vrai._ _

__Vi et Lux sortaient bien ensemble._ _

__Son amie le lui avait caché._ _

__Sa vision brouillé de larmes, Caitlyn poursuivit sa course, ignorant même où elle allait. De toute manière, où pouvait-elle aller ? Chez elle ? Il en était hors de question ! Et si Vi souhaitait inviter Lux chez elles ? Elle avait bien gardé Warwick sans même demander son avis à la brune, alors ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle puisse l'inviter à dormir chez elle._ _

___Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça ?_ _ _

__Caitlyn secoua vivement sa tête; n'agissait-elle pas injustement envers Vi ? Elle était censée être amie et même si elle en était amoureuse... Ne devrait-elle pas souhaité son bonheur ? Être heureuse qu'elle puisse être avec Lux ?_ _

__Elle devrait._ _

__Mais elle en était incapable._ _

__Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, incapable de contenir plus longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait voulu Vi, elle avait voulu l'avoir pour elle, et voilà qu'elle la perdait. _J'aurais dû m'y attendre._ Elle se mit à ralentir sa course, passant devant une boutique et regardant son reflet dans un miroir. Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez jolie ? Peut-être était-ce sa poitrine, trop grosse ? Ses cheveux, bien moins lumineux que ceux de Lux ? Ses hanches étaient plutôt larges, aussi. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larme, plaquant ses mains sur son visage pour les chasser, les cacher. Elle avait si honte de son comportement, de se laisser aller ainsi à ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher._ _

__Elle n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille. Jamais elle n'était tombée aussi éperdument amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel, admirant les quelques étoiles qu'elle voyait, dispersée par-ci par-là._ _

___Si j'avais eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments, serais-je celle que tu embrasserais aujourd'hui, Vi ?_ _ _

__A cette simple pensée, un sanglot s'échappa à nouveau de sa gorge. Elle était seule, perdue, le cœur brisé et elle ignorait vers qui se tourner. Rakan ? Elle ne voulait pas le déranger alors qu'il était avec Xayah. Jayce ? Elle avait beaucoup trop peur de lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Vi. Elle préférait ne pas en parler à Ahri, par peur que son état ne soit connu de tous, tant elle avait des difficultés à garder des secrets._ _

__L'image d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus lui apparut soudainement. Elle passa une énième fois ses manches sur ses prunelles glaciales pour chasser les quelques larmes qui persistaient. Mais alors qu'elle s'acharnait, Caitlyn une goutte lui tomber sur le front._ _

___Il pleut ?_ _ _

__Après une goutte, c'est une dizaine qui lui tomba dessus, la forçant à cacher son visage avec sa chemise. Reprenant sa course, la brune osa s'aventurer dans le quartier malfamé de Zaun; de toute manière, elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller et Jinx était l'une des seules personnes à avoir connaissance de ses sentiments envers la rosée. Bien qu'elle doutait énormément que la délinquante puisse lui remonter le morale, au moins pourrait-elle peut-être lui offrir un toit pour la nuit ?_ _

__Caitlyn déglutit péniblement, espérant secrètement qu'elle accepterait._ _

__-_ _

__Jinx n'était pas du genre à attendre de la compagnie le soir. Alors quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper frénétiquement à sa porte, elle fut d'abord étonnée, puis agacée de devoir se lever alors qu'elle était si bien allongée sur son canapé. _Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Ekko, sinon je jure que..._ Ses pensées s'interrompirent rapidement quand elle entendit à nouveau marteler contre sa porte. La bleutée fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être pour sembler aussi presser qu'elle vienne ouvrir. _ _

__« C'est pourquoi ?! », s'énerva Jinx en ouvrant avec fracas la porte._ _

__Et ce qu'elle vit, face à elle, était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir, attendant au pas de sa porte. Une Caitlyn, dont le maquillage était ravagée par la pluie et par ses larmes -il n'était pas difficile de savoir que la brune avait pleuré, avec ses yeux gonflés et rouges._ _

__« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_ _

__Jinx vit la lèvre inférieure de Caitlyn trembler légèrement, avant qu'elle ne regarde autour d'elle, comme si elle ignorait elle-même la raison de sa présence chez la bleutée. Celle-ci restait encore étonnée de voir l'ancienne officière, mouillée de la tête au pied, devant chez elle. Elle avait l'air tellement pitoyable avec sa robe trempée et ses cheveux qui collaient à son visage. _Je crois que de toute ma vie, jamais je ne m'aurais attendu à la voir dans un tel état._ un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que sa voix prit un ton moqueur. Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé de voir cette fichue femme plus bas que terre, et voilà que ce jour arrivait ! Même si au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose n'allait **vraiment** pas._ _

__« Et bas alors, on est perdu ma petite dame ? Et on a besoin qu'une âme charitable vienne nous hé... »_ _

__« Vi et Lux s'embrassaient. », la coupa soudainement la brune._ _

__Jinx fronça les sourcils, à la nouvelle. Et frissonna quand elle vit Caitlyn lever ses prunelles glaciales vers elle; elles étaient vides de toutes émotions. De vulgaires coquilles vides, humide de larmes, qui ne témoignait pourtant ni de tristesse ni de douleur._ _

__« Attends quoi, t'es sûre de ce que t'as vu ? Parce que là, on parle quand même de Vi et Lux ! Pas que je m'intéresse à la vie romantique de Lux, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'elle se tape ma sœur ! »_ _

__« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Jinx. Elles étaient au centre commercial, elles devaient être en rendez-vous et... Elles se sont embrassées. »_ _

__Jinx se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait proposé à Lux de se voir aujourd'hui, mais celle-ci avait décliné l'offre, parce qu'elle devait aller au centre commercial avec une amie l'après-midi même. _Alors comme ça, on se tape ma sœur hein ?_ La délinquante sentit quelque chose venir lui enserrer le cœur, mais elle ne sut pas clairement ce que c'était. Elle mit ça sur le compte du mensonge de Lux, alors qu'elles étaient censées être amies et tout se dire. _Faut croire que Vi est d'une bien meilleure compagnie que moi, pas vrai ?_ Elle serra les poings avant de se mettre sur le côté, permettant à Caitlyn d'entrer si elle le souhaitait. _ _

__« Va dans l'salon, c'est la seule pièce de la maison chauffée. J'vais aller te chercher l'un des vieux t-shirt de Vi. Pas que j'veuille pas te prêter les miens, hein. Mais vu la différence entre nos poitrines, j'préfèrerai éviter de finir par baigner dedans. »_ _

__La brune ne fit aucun commentaire sur la dernière phrase de la bleutée et se contenta d'entrer, hochant doucement la tête et adressant de faibles remerciement à Jinx._ _

__« Pas la peine de me remercier. J'fais pas ça de bon cœur. », elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Et crois pas trop, tu as intérêt à rappliquer illico si un jour j'ai b'soin d'toi ! »_ _

__Avec un soupir, Jinx attrapa le premier t-shirt qui passait, un où il y avait marqué en gros "HEARTBREAKER" avec un poing fracassant le "heart". C'était l'un des préférés de Vi, qu'elle avait oublié ici quand elle avait finis par être rejeté de son ancien appartement et qu'elle avait été obligée de se trouver un toit rapidement. La bleutée avait été assez gentille pour l'héberger quelques jours, avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Enfin... "Bien-aimée." La délinquante n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Vi puisse sortir avec Lux, et surtout, qu'elles aient pu s'embrasser. La simple image lui donna envie de vomir. Elle avait été prête à parier avec Ekko que sa sœur était folle amoureuse de Caitlyn, et la voilà maintenant obligée d'héberger celle-ci parce qu'elle avait eu son cœur brisé. _Eh. Au moins le t-shirt te correspond bien, sœurette._ _ _

__Elle jeta le t-shirt sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle put voir Caitlyn allongée sur son canapé. Elle continuait de trembler légèrement de froid, mais avait retiré sa robe mouillée et se tenait donc en sous-vêtement devant Jinx. _Je la pensais plus pudique. Pas que ça me dérange._ Au moins, elle pouvait admirée les formes si développée de la brune, dont sa poitrine plutôt bien fournie. _Tss. Et dire que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire à quel point sa poitrine était confortable, Vi._ La délinquante tendit le t-shirt à la brune._ _

__« Tiens, j'ai qu'ça. »_ _

__L'ancienne officière l'accepta, reniflant encore. Jinx, finissant par se sentir gênée de la situation, décida de partir, histoire de laisser Caitlyn se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre et prit son téléphone. L'image de Vi et Lux s'embrassant lui revint à l'esprit, et sans vraiment qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle écrivit un message à sa sœur._ _

___« Et beh, Vi, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'tu sois allée tirer un coup avec blondie, eheh »_ _ _

___« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu parles de Lux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? »_ _ _

___« Z'êtes embrassées. D'ailleurs, c'était comment ? »_ _ _

___« Attends, tu nous as vu ? »_ _ _

___« Nope »_ _ _

___« Comment tu le sais alors ? »_ _ _

___« C'ta madame grand chapeau qui m'en a parlé »_ _ _

___« Caitlyn nous a vu ?! »_ _ _

___« Oe. D'ailleurs, vu son état, t'attends pas à la voir d'retour si tôt, **bourreau des cœurs** mais tkt, j'm'occuperai bien d'elle en ton absence ♥ profite bien de blondie pour moi sœurette »_ _ _

__Jinx ne prit même pas la peine de lire la réponse de Vi, préférant ne pas laisser la brune toute seule. Elle ne l'appréciait pas trop, à cause de ces élans de "madame-la-justicière" à toujours lui faire la morale. Mais le fait de la voir pleurer l'avait déboussolé. Caitlyn était plus le genre de femme à ne pas laisser les émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison, à agir de manière réfléchis -c'était tout son contraire, en soi- et la voir éclater en sanglot au palier de sa porte avait incité la délinquante à au moins lui accorder sa présence pour gérer son chagrin d'amour. _N'empêche... Vi et Lux, ensemble ?_ Elle grimaça à la simple image des deux s'embrassant. Pas que ça la gênait, malgré les vues qu'elle avait eu sur la blonde; Jinx, contrairement à Caitlyn, n'avait pas eu le temps de nourrir de véritables sentiments à l'égard de son amie d'enfance. Bien que savoir que sa sœur se la tapait la dérangeait un peu. _Mais j'fais quoi moi maintenant avec Cait' ?_ _ _

__La bleutée regarda fixement la porte qui menait au salon, là où elle avait laissé Caitlyn se reposer un peu. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et rejoins la brune, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte._ _

__« Hey. »_ _

__L'ancienne officier renifla, levant son regard encore humide vers Jinx. _Si je m'attendais un jour à la voir dans un tel état._ _ _

__« Tu peux rester la nuit. Y'a l'canap' où tu peux dormir si ça te tente. »_ _

__Caitlyn hocha la tête, marmonnant des remerciements, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur cette série -Battle Academia ?- qu'elle avait lancé sur sa télé. Lux adorait aussi regarder cette daube. Jinx grinça des dents; pourquoi l'idée que sa sœur puisse se taper son amie d'enfance la dérangeait autant ? Ou en tout cas, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ? Elle ne ressentait rien pour la blonde, si ce n'était une attirance physique; qui ne le ferait pas, aussi ? Avec son visage si adorable, ses lèvres damnées et ses courbes féminines qui appelaient au péché. La délinquante songea un instant à toutes ces petites attentions qu'avait eu son amie à son égard, là où tous l'avaient abandonné et délaissé, elle, elle était restée à ses côtés. Malgré son passé sombre, ses excès de colère et sa capacité à se foutre dans une merde monumentale en moins de quelques secondes. _C'est elle qui m'a permis de reprendre contact avec Vi._ Agacée par ses pensées -et les images qu'elle se faisait de sa sœur et Lux ensemble-, Jinx s'approcha soudainement de la brune, allongée sur le canapé. _ _

__« Jinx ? », interpella Caitlyn, incertaine quand elle vit Jinx grimper sur le canapé, la fixant avec ses prunelles cramoisies et un sourire narquois aux lèvres._ _

__« Vu qu'ma sœur s'amuse avec **ma** Lux, je pourrais tout aussi bien m'occuper de **sa** Cait', t'en penses quoi ? » _ _

__Caitlyn resta un instant interdite, ne sachant trop comment prendre le comportement soudain de Jinx. Puis l'image de Vi embrassant Lux lui revint à l'esprit et elle se redressa, faisant face à la bleutée._ _

__« Embrasse-moi. »_ _

___Je veux tout oublier, rien que cette nuit._ _ _

__« Je m'en ferais une joie. ~ », roucoula t-elle._ _

__Caitlyn savait qu'elle faisait une erreur, mais elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle; oublier la fichue tête rose qui hantait son esprit. Chose qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, qu'en, en regardant Jinx, elle crut pendant un instant apercevoir Vi. Elles avaient le même regard, la même forme de visage. Son esprit ne cessait de lui offrir des images de son amour perdu, essayant de lui faire croire que c'était avec elle qu'elle risquait de faire l'amour._ _

__**Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.** _ _

__**Mais elle refusa tout de même d'arrêter Jinx.** _ _

__-_ _

__« Merde, merde, merde ! », répéta Vi, tournant en rond dans la pièce._ _

__Lux la regardait, attristée, caressant Nasus d'une main distraite._ _

__« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Caitlyn... Je me fais du souci pour elle... »_ _

__Vi s'effondra sur le canapé, au côté de la blonde, agrippant son visage de ses mains._ _

__« Désolée... », finit par marmonner Lux. « Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de m'embrasser, c'était déplacé. »_ _

__Vi se contenta de souffler plus fort. Lux lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'embrasser, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être assez douée pour Jinx, et comme une idiote, elle avait accepté. Elles savaient toutes les deux que ce baiser n'avait aucune signification et elles en avaient même ri, tant la situation leur avait semblé ridicule._ _

__« Je comprends pas pourquoi Caitlyn a réagit de cette manière. », avoua Vi, agacée._ _

__La blonde resta un instant silencieuse, avant de parler, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: que tout s'arrange._ _

__« Vi... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Caitlyn...? »_ _

__Vi secoua la tête._ _

__« Non. Je... Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer ce que je ressentais. », avoua t-elle finalement, sous le regard désolé de la blonde, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me considérer plus que comme une amie. », elle eut un rire jaune. « J'ai tant de fois essayé de l'oublier avec d'autres femmes, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné... »_ _

__Lux la regarda, d'abord hésitante à dire quoique se soit, avant de tout de même tapoter son dos. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas morte de honte; ce qu'elle avait demandé à Vi était absolument... immonde. Enfin, elle le ressentait ainsi, voyant maintenant dans quel état se trouvait ses deux amies. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je demande quelque chose d'aussi ridicule...?_ Elle sentit ses joues se rosirent de honte. Si seulement elle avait eu connaissance des sentiments de Vi à l'égard de Caitlyn plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais demander quelque chose d'aussi intime et elles n'en seraient pas là, à l'heure actuelle ! _ _

__Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Pourquoi Caitlyn réagirait aussi mal d'un simple baiser entre deux de ses amies ? Était-ce parce que Vi ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Soucieuse et quelque peu interloquée, la blonde osa faire part de ses interrogations à son amie._ _

__« Vi... Parlais-tu de tes relations amoureuses à Caitlyn ? »_ _

__Elle sembla étonnée de sa question._ _

__« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »_ _

__« Tu penses que Caitlyn a réagis de cette manière parce qu'elle a été vexé que tu ne parles pas de... hm... "Nous" ? », elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts._ _

__Vi passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, fixant le plafond l'air énervé._ _

__« Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idées, et ça commence sérieusement à me faire chier. »_ _

__Lux attendit quelques secondes avant d'émettre l'autre hypothèse qu'elle avait en tête, mais qui risquerait de ne pas plaire à Vi._ _

__« Et si... Elle avait été jalouse ? »_ _

__« Jalouse ? », répéta la rosée. « De toi ? »_ _

__« Si elle a effectivement pensé que nous sortions ensemble, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle pourrait-être jalouse ? »_ _

__« Elle pourrait avoir peur pour notre amitié mais... »_ _

__« Et si elle était amoureuse de toi ? »_ _

__Cette simple phrase sembla avoir eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Vi. Elle regarda Lux, incapable de croire une seule seconde en ce qu'elle disait. Caitlyn, amoureuse d'elle ? La rosée n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'espérer. Après tous les signaux qu'elle lui avait envoyé, après toutes les blagues salaces, les sous-entendus, ses tentatives de la rendre jalouse... Elle avait finis par abandonner l'idée même que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques, et ça, depuis des années. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'invitait plus autant de femme à partager son lit; elle n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. Celle avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie, c'était Caitlyn, et personne d'autre._ _

__Après plusieurs secondes à réfléchir, la rosée détourna son regard et fixa ses mains. Était-ce seulement possible que finalement, Caitlyn puisse l'aimer ?_ _

__« J'aimerais y croire. », avoua t-elle finalement, la voix basse._ _

__Un léger sourire au visage, Lux se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule._ _

__« Tu devrais aller la chercher demain et lui parler. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire, à l'heure actuelle, c'est de lui expliquer le malentendu et surtout... », elle frotta sa main contre son épaule. « De lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle. »_ _

__« Et si elle me rejette ? »_ _

__« Tu connais Cait', Vi. Même si elle venait à ne pas t'aimer comme toi tu le fais, jamais elle ne te laissera tomber. Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu es tout de même l'une des seules personnes qu'elle arrive à supporter plus d'une semaine ! Elle ne supporterait pas de te perdre. Et même si je ne la connais pas plus que ça, je sais que j'ai raison. »_ _

__Vi sourit à son tour._ _

__« Tu dois avoir raison. », elle se tourna vers Lux. « Et toi, fais en sorte que ce soit Jinx qui t'apprenne à embrasser cette fois-ci. »_ _

__« J'étais si horrible que ça ? », demanda t-elle, l'air faussement outrée._ _

__« Tu n'étais pas la pire, mais tu t'en rapprochais ! »_ _

__« Eh ! »_ _

__La blonde attrapa le premier oreiller qui passait et l'écrasa sur le visage de Vi, les joues rouges._ _

__« Je suis sûre que Jinx se fera un plaisir d'être ton professeur ! »_ _

__« Arrête ça ! », elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, rouge de gêne. « Oh non, maintenant j'ai des images en tête... Oh mon dieu ! »_ _

__Vi ria de la tête son amie, heureuse d'avoir pu changer de sujet. Même si elle comptait aller voir Caitlyn demain, elle préférait ne pas trop s'attarder dessus._ _

__« Mais tu es sûre qu'elle dira oui ? », se prononça soudainement Lux, cachant son visage rougissant dans un oreiller._ _

__« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »_ _

__« Bien ! », elle attrapa l'oreiller, le posant sur le côté avant de se lever soudainement. « J'irais lui demander de sortir avec moi demain, et je n'accepterai pas de non ! »_ _

__« Ne va pas non plus traumatiser Jinx, s'il te plaît. », se moqua Vi._ _

__La blonde secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'un bâillement ne lui échappe._ _

__« Cette journée m'a claqué. Je pense que je vais retourner chez moi. Tu viens Nasus ? », le chien aboya avant de descendre du canapé, la queue s'agitant avec vivacité._ _

__« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »_ _

__« Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, j'ai Nasus pour me défendre ! »_ _

__Il aboya comme réponse, avant de tourner autour de Lux, ayant sûrement hâte de sortir. La blonde adressa de rapide au revoir à son amie -en plus d'encouragement pour la confrontation qu'elle aurait sûrement demain avec Caitlyn- avant de s'éclipser. Vi, elle, se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas la force de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et était trop fatiguée pour se changer._ _

__La rosée fixa le mur, le tintement de l'horloge résonnant dans la pièce désormais sombre. Elle se sentait si vide, ici, sans savoir Caitlyn à ses côtés. Elle espérait que ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Lux ne nuirait pas à leur amitié. La brune comptait beaucoup trop aux yeux de Vi. Son regard se dirigea lentement vers un cadre photo, à côté de la télé, où l'on pouvait la voir avec Caitlyn, la serrant fort dans ses bras et lui embrassant la joue. C'était l'une des seules photos où l'on pouvait voir les deux sourires -ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt étonnant chez l'ancienne officière, n'étant pas du genre à aimer sourire en photo. Vi l'adorait._ _

__Le souvenir de cette journée qu'elles avaient pensé ensemble lui revint en mémoire, la faisant doucement rêver qu'un jour, elles puissent revivre de telles journées, mais en tant que couple._ _

__« Jalouse, hein... »_ _

__Bien qu'apeurée de ce qui risquait d'arriver le lendemain, Vi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bercée dans les bras de Morphée, elle se laissa aller à quelques rêves où elle et Caitlyn avaient été moins lâche, s'avouant leur sentiment et vivant une vie paisible et heureuse._ _

__-_ _

__Caitlyn était partie de chez Jinx très tôt, ne souhaitant pas profiter plus longtemps de son hospitalité. Et puis même, la nuit qu'elle avait partagé avec celle-ci l'avait tant gêné qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à la femme aux cheveux bleus. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas réellement couché ensemble, et que leur soirée se soit résumer à des embrassades et quelques suçons -Caitlyn en avait un beau sur l'épaule, et dieu que ça la gênait-, la brune refusait de la voir à nouveau._ _

__Encore une fois, elle était lâche._ _

__Elle avait cherché à oublier son chagrin d'amour en couchant avec Jinx, et elle n'avait même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Sauf que maintenant, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et dieu que Caitlyn ne le voulait pas. Son cœur se serrait d'anticipation. Elle avait si peur de retrouver Vi et Lux, partageant un lit... Cette simple image lui donna envie de crier de toute cette force. Au moins avait-elle cessé de pleurer à tout bout d'champs. Même si ses yeux restaient rouges et gonflées du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu et surtout, des larmes qui n'avaient eu de cesse de couler durant la nuit, en se remémorant à chaque fois la scène du baiser. _Arrête d'y penser. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête.__ _

__Elle arriva finalement devant chez elle, la main tenant la clé de l'appartement tremblant de manière incontrôlable. Et si Lux était chez elle ? Et si elle et Vi couchaient ensemble et qu'elle les surprenait ?_ _

__Caitlyn prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses pensées, avant d'enfoncer la clé et de la tourner._ _

__Elle attendit._ _

__Elle n'entendait aucun chien aboyer._ _

__Était-ce bon signe ?_ _

__Elle ouvrit la porte, incertaine, n'osant toujours pas entrée. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'elle vit une silhouette familière pousser la porte pour l'atteindre et la serrer dans ses bras. _Hein ?_ Le temps qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Caitlyn reconnut rapidement l'odeur de Vi, le même parfum qu'elle portait tous les jours. Son cœur battit la chamade alors que son corps ignorait quoi faire face à ce contact soudain. _ _

__« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenue, Cupcake ! »_ _

___Dites-moi que Lux n'est pas ici..._ La brune, incapable d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de son amie. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux s'humidifiée à nouveau de larmes et elle refusait de se monter dans un tel état. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être prise en pitié par celle qu'elle aimait. Mais malgré la force qu'elle pouvait y mettre, Vi refusa de la relâcher._ _

__« Vi, s'il te plaît... », sa voix commençait à craquer._ _

__Vi se recula quelques secondes, pour attraper le visage de Caitlyn en coupe. Celle-ci crut déceler du regret dans le regard de sa bien-aimée._ _

__« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Lux. », déclara t-elle soudainement._ _

__Caitlyn resta interdite, incapable de se prononcer, de dire quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et Lux ? Mais alors... Pourquoi s'étaient-elles embrassées ? Malgré ce que pouvait lui affirmé la rosée, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire._ _

__« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... », souffla Vi._ _

__Caitlyn déglutit, refusant encore de regarder Vi, par peur qu'elle puisse voir les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de lui échapper. Elle pouvait sentir la rosée la serrer plus étroitement contre elle, son visage cacher dans le creux de son cou._ _

__« Mais je t'ai vu, hier soir. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, Vi. », affirma la brune, reniflant, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses prunelles saphirs._ _

__« Cupcake, je jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas moi que Lux aime. On... », elle soupira, reculant légèrement. « Elle n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant, et elle avait peur d'être la première fois de Jinx. »_ _

__Caitlyn resta un court instant incrédule face à ce que venait de lui révéler Vi. _Il n'y a rien entre elle et Lux...?__ _

__« Elle... Quoi ? »_ _

__« Lux est amoureuse de Jinx, Cupcake. C'est pourquoi on a passé autant de temps ensemble; elle voulait des conseils pour séduire Jinx. », elle se mit à rire. « Et elle se disait que j'étais la mieux placée pour l'aider. Elle pensait qu'elle ne conviendrait jamais à Jinx, parce qu'elle fait bien trop "gentille fille", et qu'elle ignorait comment lui avouer ses sentiments. »_ _

__Caitlyn, incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, préféra se serrer contre Vi, refusant de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle se sentait si soulagée, à savoir que finalement, tout n'était qu'un vulgaire malentendu._ _

__« J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais Lux tenait à garder ses sentiments secrets. Elle avait peur que d'une manière ou d'une autre, en en parlant autour d'elle, Jinx finisse par en avoir connaissance et la repousse. », elle reprit le visage de Caitlyn en coupe et fixa son regard au sien. « Ce n'est pas Lux que j'aime. »_ _

__Caitlyn déglutit, la gorge sèche._ _

__« Qui aimes-tu, alors ? », demanda t-elle, d'une faible voix._ _

__Avec un sourire narquois, Vi se contenta comme réponse que d'un baiser. Doux mais rapide. _Trop rapide._ Mais Caitlyn refusa de s'en plaindre, se satisfaisant de cette réponse._ _

__« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre... », avoua la brune, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de sa bien-aimée._ _

__Vi secoua la tête, passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Caitlyn, en sortant de chez Jinx, n'avait même pas pris la peine de les brosser. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas forcément présentable, elle se mit à rougir._ _

__« Je suis désolée, Cupcake, vraiment. J'aurais dû t'en parler plutôt que de te mettre à l'écart comme je l'ai fais. Mais tu sais, quand j'ai vu que le fait que je puisse avoir des petites-amies ne te faisaient ni chaud ni froid, que mes sous-entendus ne semblaient pas t'atteindre... », elle posa son menton sur le dessus de son crâne. « J'ai abandonné l'idée que tu puisses m'aimer. Je sais que de te rendre jalouse n'était pas la bonne idée, mais j'avais peur que tu me repousses et j'ignorais comment t'avouer mes sentiments... »_ _

__« Tu aurais simplement dû venir me voir et me dire "Je t'aime". »_ _

__Vi ria._ _

__« Au moins je le saurais à l'avenir ! », après une courte pause, Caitlyn sentit Vi pousser ses cheveux de son épaule. « ... Attends, c'est quoi ça ? »_ _

__La brune ne comprit pas sur le moment de quoi parlait Vi, mais quand elle suivit son regard sur son épaule -plus précisément, sur le suçon qu'avait laissé Jinx la nuit dernière, ses joues se tintèrent soudainement de pourpre._ _

__« Et bien, disons qu'hier, je n'allais pas très bien et Jinx non plus, et elle m'a proposé qu'on oublie nos soucis en... couchant ensemble ? », dit-elle, incertaine. En voyant Vi froncée les sourcils, Caitlyn reprit rapidement. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, on n'est pas allée plus loin que quelques baisers, morsures, et suçons. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de coucher avec elle, en sachant que ça serait ma première fois. Je savais que je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. », elle enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. « Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour t'oublier momentanément, et encore... Quand j'embrassais Jinx ou qu'elle me touchait, j'avais l'impression que c'était toi et au bout d'un moment, je me suis sentie beaucoup trop mal de me servir de ta sœur comme échappatoire à mon chagrin. »_ _

__Croyant d'abord que Vi allait s'énerver, Caitlyn fut étonnée de sentir une paire de bras l'entourer, la transportant vers la chambre de la rosée. Tenue comme l'était les mariées par leurs époux, l'ancienne officière ne put retenir un léger glapissement, entourant le cou de sa bien-aimée de ses bras._ _

__« Vi ?! »_ _

__« T'as cru une seule seconde que j'allais laisser ma sœur être la seule à te marquer ? Hors de question ! », elle jeta Caitlyn sur le lit, avant de grimper sur elle, se léchant les lèvres d'une manière qui fit trembler la pauvre chose sous elle. « Je m'en vais reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. ~ »_ _

__Et Caitlyn n'allait sûrement pas l'en empêcher. Maintenant qu'elle possédait ce qu'elle avait souhaité si ardemment depuis des mois, il était hors de question pour elle de la laisser s'échapper._ _

__« Je t'aime, Vi. », lâcha t-elle, embrassant une énième fois les lèvres de sa bien aimée._ _

__« Moi aussi, Cupcake. »_ _

__Caitlyn fondit devant le regard remplis d'amour de Vi et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait, dès à présent, que sa place était dans les bras de son aimée._ _

__Dans les bras de **sa** Vi._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu ! En tout cas, personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Même si je ne suis pas habituée à écrire quelque chose d'aussi long, mdr. Bref, attendez-vous à une "suite", un peu plus épicée, entre Caitlyn et Vi. ♥ Parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher, uhuhuh. Sinon, pour le prochain OS sur cet UA, j'hésite encore entre un entre Akali/Evelynn (sur le rejet de celle-ci) ou Xayah/Rakan, bien plus adorable et romantique que celui que vous venez de lire ou bien celui entre Akali et Evelynn xD ! Parce qu'attention, ne vous attendez pas à du tout beau, du tout gentil ! Je pense inclure quelques côtés sombres dans cet Ua, principalement autour de Vi/Jinx/Akali (voire même Evelynn, bien que je sois encore incertaine sur ce que je vais faire de son passé)  
> Bref, à très bientôt ! ♥


End file.
